


crossed wires

by risquetendencies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And Yet The Man Persists, Atsumu's Really Dumb With Romance, Getting Together, M/M, MSBY4 Share A Dorm, Mutual Pining, Timeskip Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risquetendencies/pseuds/risquetendencies
Summary: Sometimes, the things we think we can't have are already ours without us knowing it.This whole time, Atsumu has been tripped up before he can confess by weighing if he's good enough for Hinata. He's never once stopped to think about how that issue looks from the other side.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	crossed wires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [espercially](https://archiveofourown.org/users/espercially/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY CODY MY LOVE! 💖
> 
> Not even Capitalism could hold me back from trying to make this gift. Here's to the next year spent with you, and the misadventures we will have together. Which will probably be WELL documented in your Thread of Shame. I hope you enjoy my attempt at writing your OTP. *sunglasses sobbing emoji*

He can be patient.

Really, Atsumu can. Hasn’t he been patient these past six months, sharing a team, a dorm, way too much free time with the object of his affections without pouncing? Sure, he has laid it on thick with praise. Has engineered plenty of moments to get Hinata alone and test the waters – see if he’d let him get close. In that regard, Atsumu has a string of successful experiments under his belt.

The only missing ingredient to complete and total victory?

Actually confessing.

Like a dumbass, he’s always held back at the key moment. Something has always stopped him. Perceived bad omens, just not feeling the mood that night, or a funny expression on Hinata’s face. Sometimes it’s just a smile on his lips that makes Atsumu stutter, feeling he’s not cut out for something half so good as what’s before him.

He’s got to stop thinking about it that way. Osamu gave him blunt advice after the last disaster: he needs to bite the bullet. Maybe he’ll crash and burn. Maybe he isn’t good enough, but none of it matters. Feelings are feelings, and they’re better off shared, because sometimes fate smiles on you anyway.

God, if only.

He presses his forehead against the window, leaning his weight against the cold glass. After a few seconds of standing there regretfully, Atsumu props himself upright again. Lips curling into a frown, he starts to pace the living room in tense, tight circuits.

Any minute now.

Tonight, he’s going to do it. And if he still can’t find his balls, he’ll finagle the situation until Hinata says it first. Show a little skin, maybe. That’s worked wonders in the past.

Last week he sauntered out of the communal bath with just a towel slung around his hips. That night, he’d conveniently forgot a change of clothes to wear back to his dorm room. Still dripping from the soak with tousled, wet hair, and water droplets beading on his chest. He had crossed this same room, knowing full well Hinata would be there, chatting on the phone to one friend or another. It’s routine for him. Atsumu prides himself on knowing all the gritty details about his spikers, but in particular the guy he’s carrying a torch for.

It hadn’t even been fair. He can remember the way Hinata’s body had jolted, mid-sip on an iced coffee when he walked into view. How his alert eyes made a slow, searing assessment while his pink, tempting lips were wrapped around a straw.

Honestly, Atsumu isn’t sure who suffered more in that moment. But he’d gotten the rush he had been craving.

He’s got to have a chance, right?

The sound of the door opening breaks Atsumu from his panic spiral. He stops pacing, and relaxes at the sight of Hinata’s orange head as he walks in.

It’s probably sketchy to ambush him at the door, but Atsumu is past caring about weird or overeager. He’s impatient, and he’s been waiting all damn day. He’s not going to tolerate another five minutes without getting this attempt kicked off.

“Shouyou-kun!” he calls before the other man can get far.

By the speed at which Hinata was barreling toward his bedroom, he was hoping not to be caught.

Tough shit.

Atsumu’s been good today. He swallowed disappointment when Hinata mistook the start time for an interview and ran out on their longstanding team breakfast date. Stomached the spotty and short responses to his texts and how it’d felt when the responses cut off completely. Hell, he’d even bribed Bokuto to keep away for the night. Sakusa had been easier – one mention of what tonight’s plans were and Sakusa had evacuated the premises 'for his own sanity.' Whatever that meant.

Hinata looks back over his shoulder, brown eyes blown wide with something resembling guilt.

“Hey… Atsumu-san…”

His eyes move down to the floor.

Yeah, it’s definitely guilt.

“Sorry about blowin up yer phone, but I thought we could talk when ya got back.”

He isn’t sorry. Not one bit. But it never hurts to grease the wheels with a little contrition.

“Oh, yeah! Um, I should be able to in a little while. Give me a couple of min-”

Nope.

“I’m not gonna stop botherin ya til you give me some attention!” Atsumu whines.

For emphasis, he launches forward, draping himself over Hinata’s back. Immediately, he’s blasted with a surge of warmth, because for such a compact body, Hinata manages to cultivate heat. Maybe because he’s always on the move. The force of it against him is enough to make Atsumu crumble, heart pattering away in his chest with frantic drumbeats.

He wants this all the time. More of it. Closer.

Somehow, he’s gotta get that.

But he can’t.

Already, he can feel his courage dwindling as Hinata tenses in his arms. It may not mean anything, but there’s a chance that it does.

“Why me?”

Atsumu jolts again at the small words, spoken so softly only he’d be able to hear them.

“What d'ya mean?”

Hinata’s arm knocks at him until he gets the hint and releases his grip, stepping away. The other man turns to face him. Atsumu catalogues the frown twitching on Hinata’s lips. It looks so somber on him it doesn’t feel right. Doesn’t make sense. He never wants to see it there again.

“I asked why you’d want to talk to me. Don’t you have plans tonight?”

“Plans?” Atsumu parrots in confusion.

An unidentified spark gleams in Hinata’s eyes and his face pulls tighter. His chin lifts.

“I want to know when you’re going to make up your mind,” he states firmly, the sharp tone sending chills ricocheting down Atsumu’s spine. A different temperature, but one he wouldn’t mind feeling, in a better situation. “I know I’m good enough for you. When are you gonna realize it too, Atsumu-san?”

What in the hell?

His mind feels blank, and the shivers keep on coming as their eyes lock, Hinata staring back as if he’s the one above him. Like he’s climbed to the top of a mountain and is the sun shining down on Atsumu. He shouldn’t know how true that analogy is, but judging by the words, Hinata does know.

“I’m…” Atsumu mutters weakly. “What plans?”

He can’t save shit if he’s clueless.

“I heard you talking to Bokuto-san. And Sakusa-san,” Hinata says, taking a step toward him. Nearly close enough to touch. “Were you trying to call to ask me the same thing? To clear out for the night?”

“No! I was-”

“I won’t leave. You’ll have to deal with it.”

His legs feel jellied as he faces down the penetrating gaze Hinata trains on him. Atsumu flushes, head screaming internally as it tries to grasp for something to say. Anything so that he doesn’t stand here gawping like a damned fool.

“Decide. Whoever’s coming over, or me. I don’t want to wait for you to debate us anymore.”

“Fuck,” Atsumu gasps.

That’s all he’s got, all he can think of other than the truth.

“There isn’t anyone coming over!”

Some of the edge in Hinata’s expression dissolves.

“There isn’t?”

“No!” Atsumu says, louder than he’d intended, relief bleeding into the shout. “No, I mean. I uh, I asked the guys if they’d let ya and I have some time alone. Wanted to see ya. Talk to ya.”

The more he talks, the more he feels like he is gaining steam, words clicking into place in his brain. Hopefully, he’s building toward a place Hinata feels like meeting him at, and isn’t riding a wave of unmerited confidence.

“Shouyou-kun, I don’t wanna wait no more either. Would ya maybe.. want to go out tomorrow? With me?” Atsumu pauses, and takes a deep, grounding breath. “It’d be a date.”

Hinata’s face softens.

“ _Finally_ ,” he murmurs, before switching tacks and adding, “And maybe.”

“Huh? Maybe?”

A hand curls into Atsumu’s t-shirt, tugging him and the fabric down. The new vantage point does nothing to aid the blush staining his cheeks, but it is a pretty good distance for absorbing the grin on his crush’s lips.

“If you’re still up for it tomorrow, then maybe,” Hinata says simply.

He strains up on his toes, pecking a kiss right over where the heat gathers in Atsumu’s face. The press of Hinata’s mouth is featherlight, and promises that he knows it isn’t nearly enough.

“Since we’re alone, I’d rather have a sleepover.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers for reading, to all Cody's and non-Cody's alike!! I hope I did AtsuHina justice.
> 
> If so, then I guess you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/risquetendency). If not... well... 😬 You Saw Nothing Here.


End file.
